Chemistry and You
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: Andrew Paxton, also known as ‘Mr. Paxton’ and sometimes ‘Mr. Andy’ or even ‘Mr. A’ was a high school chemistry teacher. He had been teaching for three years and enjoyed his job more than anything in the world. He gets a new student and falls for her. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Andrew Paxton, also known as 'Mr. Paxton' and sometimes 'Mr. Andy' or even 'Mr. A' was a high school chemistry teacher. He had been teaching for three years and enjoyed his job more than anything in the world. He lived in a nice house and had plenty of friends. The one thing missing in his life is someone to hold and share it with. What happens when he gets a new student, Margaret Tate, and feelings develop?-

I was running late. My stupid alarm shut itself off again causing me to wake up thirty minutes later than usual, leaving me with forty-five minutes to get to work and still be ten minutes early. Oh this morning couldn't get any worse.

I rushed into Starbucks to get my usual coffee, light unsweetened cinnamon soy latte, and as I was running out to my car I ran into someone spilling my coffee all over myself and knocking them to the ground.

"Oh my god!" I scream. Then I hear a quiet laugh. I look down and see I had knocked the girl over. "I'm so sorry." I help her to her feet.

"Its no problem. You should be more careful. Next time, slow down." She walked off.

After that awkward moment, I finally made it to work on time, thankfully, with only 3 minutes to spare. That was a close one Andrew, better not let it happen again. I told myself over and over again.

Later in the afternoon…

It was a week before the holiday season break. I was on my hour break and working on the test in which my students would be taking tomorrow. I looked at my watch and noticed I had a good fifteen minutes or so until the students would be arriving to class. I took a sip of my coffee and pulled out my phone to check my email when a knock at the door.

"Come in." I was surprised when a girl walked in. She had long brown hair and was wearing, oh it doesn't matter what she was wearing. I had no idea who she was or why she had come to my classroom but then it hit me. I had met her this morning when I spilt my coffee on myself.

"Hi sorry to bother you but are you, wait I know you. You are the one who knocked me down this morning."

Oh crap. "Yes that would be me. Again I'm sorry about that. Wait are you a student here? I have not seen you around before."

"Well I just moved here last week and I'm getting to know all my teachers and you are next on the list."

"Oh I see. Where are you from?"

"Toronto."

"Wow, that's a long way to come. Are you a senior?"

"Yes."

"To move in the middle of your senior year, I couldn't imagine."

"My parents passed away last month and I had to get away. But…I'm talking to much." She smiled.

"No need to worry. This is a nice school we have here and you will do fine. I don't think I got your name."

"Margaret. Margaret Tate. And you must be Mr. Paxton."

"Yes I am."

I reached out to shake her hand but she was a little unsure about that.

"Well Ms. Tate its been nice meeting you. I look forward to seeing you in class."

With that said, she walked out of the room. I couldn't imagine loosing my parents at her age. I began to wonder about her life, who she was staying with, or was she alone? What had happened to her parents? That was none of my business. I sat back down at my desk and began to think. Seventh period came around and that's when she walked back into my classroom.

"Hello Ms. Tate. I believe there is a free seat next to Mike over there." She smiled then took her seat.

"Okay class as you all know tomorrow is your final exam for this semester and today we are going to be reviewing everything we have learned so far."

I allowed them to split into groups of 5 and we played a review game for bonus points. "Margaret you don't have to play if you wish not to, or you could keep track of the points?"

"I would love that." She kept track of the points for me. The class did so well on the review which made me feel good about the test tomorrow. Class ended and Margaret was gathering her things. She was the last one in the room other than myself.

"Thanks for your help today. Since you are new I wont make you take the test tomorrow."

"I still would like to try."

"Well if you insist on taking it then feel free. I don't mind."

"I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good night Margaret."

"You too Mr. Paxton." She smiled then walked out of the room. God her smile was like I've never seen. She had pretty white teeth and beautiful long brown hair. She was different than most of the other students. There was something about her I had to figure out, but that was going to take some time. For now I would take things one step at a time. Okay why am I thinking this? I cant be thinking about her she is my student! This was going to be a long rest of the year.

Please review. Thanks!


	2. AN new chap coming soon!

Thank you all who have been reviewing this story! I am so sorry for ignoring it for so long. I haven't abandoned this story. In the fall (shortly after I started the story) I was in college and struggling financially/academically.

But here it is now spring (almost) and I have a very well paying full time job and things are going great! I have taken some time off from school and have decided to just work for now.

I will be updating this story (and others) soon!

Thank you for your patience!

Sincerely,

Jeannette


End file.
